Dirty Little Secret
by Moony3003
Summary: Bellatrix Black goes to visit her Uncle. One-Shot. Contains graphic sexual content - smut. Please Review.


Dirty Little Secret

The front door to number twelve Grimmauld Place slowly opened and a girl of sixteen entered alone and closed the door firmly behind her. She walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa. She had been here before. This house belonged to her uncle. She did get along with him but she thought him to be different, strange, but curiously interesting.

Bellatrix Black looked around the room with a bored expression. Her uncle had written to her, inviting her over and now she was here. He didn't say why he asked her over and Bellatrix didn't ask. Her heavy lidded eyes were half-closed. She placed the palm of her left hand on the space beside her and moved her hand up and down slowly, feeling the fabric between her fingers. She closed her eyes at the feeling.

She then opened her eyes and sighed again as she placed her right arm over her abdomen. She was wearing a long black dress that reached the floor, covering her black boots. She had a silver chain around her neck which had her initials on it. It had been given to her by her father.

After a few more moments of silence she sighed again and rested her head against the back of the sofa. She lifted her leg and placed it over the other one. Her mind began to wonder as she waited. Her first thought was whether the rest of the family was here. The place was quiet but then again, it usually was.

Bellatrix was in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She couldn't wait to finish. She was already set to marry, and yes, he was a pure-blood. Rodolphus Lestrange wasn't an ugly man but she had seen better. He was a bit older than her though, by about six years but it didn't really matter.

He had a younger brother, Rabastan, who was a little better looking but Bellatrix knew Rodolphus got first pick and he had chosen to marry Bella. She knew Rodolphus had wanted her since they had first met and Bella was only twelve at the time. Bella wasn't too interested and she still wasn't but he would do for now.

Bella's head suddenly snapped up and she was brought out of her thoughts as a man cleared his throat loudly. Orion Black stood in the doorway to the living room. He stared at Bella. His eyes subtly roamed over her body. Bellatrix stood up and placed her hands on her hips and looked around again quickly before looking at Orion.

'So, why did you ask me here?' asked Bella.

'I ... wanted to see you,' said Orion slowly. He crooked his index finger at Bellatrix; his voice went quiet and soft. 'Follow me.'

Without any hesitation Bella followed. They left the living room and walked down the hallway to the stairs. They began making their way up. As they walked Bella looked Orion over. He was a very good-looking man for his age, in Bella's opinion. He was forty-one though he still looked twenty-one.

He was tall and had a strong build. He has thick, black hair and his skin was pale as was his grey eyes. His two sons, Sirius and Regulus, looked a lot like him but it was more in a boyish way. Orion was manly and very charismatic.

They reached the third floor quickly and Bella continued to follow Orion. He came to a stop outside a closed door at the very end of the long hallway. He cautiously placed a big, strong hand on the door knob and turned it slowly.

Bella watched. A cool shiver went down her spine. She was imagining his hand somewhere else. Like a gentleman, Orion stepped back and gestured inside.

'Ladies first,' he said with a slight smile.

Bella returned the small smile and entered the room. It was dark so she waited for Orion to join her, which did not take long. He took out his wand and lit up the room before placing the wand on the bed side table.

Bella could tell she was in Orion and Walburga's bedroom and she was very curious to find out why. She remained in the one spot as she glanced around the room. The walls were white but bare and the ceiling looked as though it had seen better days. The carpet was grey but old and fading.

The wardrobe in the corner was black and made from thick wood. The dresser beside it was black also and the large oval mirror in the centre was covered in dust and grime. The top of the dresser was neat and tidy as was the chair tucked in underneath it.

Bella's eyes then found the bed. It was a four poster bed with black curtains surrounding it. The sheets were black also as were the pillow cases. Bella quickly looked to one side. Thinking of curtains made her wonder if there were any windows in the room. She didn't have far to look.

There was only one and it was larger than Bella expected. How did she miss it? She shrugged inwardly. The window was quite large and square and it too had black curtains around it. Bella thought the room was classically beautiful.

Bella looked at Orion when she was done looking around. She smoothed her dress down with both hands and waited, but Orion said nothing.

'Where is everyone else?' she asked unworriedly.

'Sirius,' Orion spat, 'no longer lives here.' His voice then softened. 'My wife is in London with Regulus getting some new robes and stuff. He is growing quickly.'

Bella then said nothing and Orion continued. 'I decided to stay home,' he concluded quietly.

'And why did you want to see me now and in this room?' asked Bella.

Orion slowly picked up his wand. He waved it casually and the bedroom door closed and there was a distinct click afterwards. He locked the door. Bella looked to him in slight surprise. What was he doing? She kept quiet but folded her arms across her chest.

Orion placed his wand back down and he looked at Bella, her demeanour hadn't changed. He approached Bella and looked down at her. Bella looked up and met his eyes. His eyes searched hers. He was surprised that she didn't turn away. He lifted his hand and stroked her pale cheek. Bella blinked and broke the eye contact and stepped away. So that's what he wanted.

'You know I'm your niece?' said Bella looking back at him. She wasn't disgusted by this but it did surprise her. She knew Orion and Walburga were second cousins; this couldn't be too far from that, could it? She had never thought of Orion or anyone else in her family in that way before but it didn't disgust her.

'Of course I know,' he replied, still looking at her.

Bella shifted under his gaze. She had been in similar situations but this was a little different still. She wasn't at school right now and the man wanting her was much older than her. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted this yet.

Orion approached her again and ran his fingers through her long, thick black hair. She let him. Bella was beautiful. She had the classic Black good-looks and she knew it. He then touched her face again. This time, Bella didn't move away but she watched his hand as it moved down her cheek. She exhaled sharply.

'How many have there been?' asked Orion as he continued to look at her.

'W-what do you mean?' asked Bella shakily.

'How many men have you had on top of ... or beneath you?' he asked clearly.

'A few,' replied Bella. 'But I'm sure none of them could compete with you, experience wise.'

'I'm they couldn't,' said Orion, a smile playing on his lips.

He bent down and kissed Bella on the lips. A small moan escaped Bella and she leaned into the kiss. Orion broke it quickly and moved away from her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He turned back to face Bella. She hadn't moved. Her pale face had become flushed and her pale lips had turned a rose red.

He looked Bella over more. She was so beautiful. The room was still silent and Bella began to move. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She pushed the fabric off her shoulders and her dress fell to the ground in a heap. Orion's mouth gaped open slightly.

Bella's skin was incredibly pale, it was almost unbelievable. Under the dress she was wearing a black bra and matching black panties with black stockings. Her skin shone in the light and Orion walked back over to her. He dipped his head and kissed her pale shoulder. Her skin was so soft.

Bella took it upon herself and she reached up and unbuttoned the white shirt Orion was wearing. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the ground. She then unzipped his pants but Orion stopped her there. He wanted this and he had for a while but he had to make sure. Bella never communicated anything about wanting this or not.

'Do you want this?' he asked softly.

'Yes,' replied Bella quietly. 'I am curious to know why you wanted me in the first place though.'

'I've watched you a few times when I've come over or when you've come over here,' he said truthfully. 'The first time I thought about you sexually was last year when you and Regulus were in his room. I watched and listened to both of you. Regulus had never been kissed and you offered. At first I thought you be disgusted and push him away but you didn't. You smiled cheekily and kissed him. It made me wonder how much further you would go.'

'Would you like to find out?' she asked flashing her cheeky smile at him.

Orion showed Bella what he wanted by pushing her against the wall and crushing his lips to hers. Bella shrieked in delight and wrapped her arms around him. He pushed his hard, masculine body against hers. Bella squirmed and rubbed against him. Bella continued thrusting her body into Orion's.

He eventually placed his hands on her taut stomach and held her in place. He broke the kiss again and tore the rest of her clothes off before removing the rest of his. He grabbed Bella's arm and threw her to the bed. She fell onto her stomach but Orion reached her within seconds and flipped her onto her back.

Bella giggled with feminine delight at it all. Orion stood at the end of the bed and he quickly grabbed Bella's legs and moved her down a little. She reached up with her arms and laid them against the bed beside her hair, which was becoming messy.

Orion got down on his knees and looked took his time looking over Bella's body. It was pale, delicate and very womanly. From her shoulders he ran his hands down on her body and once reaching her thighs he parted her legs. He looked at the beautiful region within covered in small, curly black hairs. Orion knew she must have trimmed it or something as it seemed too neat to be completely natural.

He pressed his face against her pussy and inhaled deeply. The smell was intoxicating, as though it were forbidden. Orion smiled at the irony. It actually was forbidden but no one knew about this. Bella wriggled a little but she said nothing. Orion moved his hand and gently caressed Bella. His thumb gently slipped over her clit and Bella gasped lightly. Orion repeated his action a few times before moving closer to her.

Bella was quickly becoming wet and Orion revelled in the knowledge that it was for him. He grunted as he began licking inside Bella's body. She continued to squirm. He licked every part of her that he could reach. It soon became too much. He got off his knees and pulled Bella to the end of the bed. She had yelped in surprised but still said nothing.

Orion twisted his hand in her hair and brought her mouth down to him. Bella knew what he wanted and she was going to make it worth waiting for. She slowly sank to her knees and looked up at Orion. He was watching her intensely. Bella licked her lips, making sure Orion was watching, and slowly guided his cock into her mouth.

She slowly sucked all the way down his shaft and Orion through his head back and moaned. Bella continued sucking, slowly getting faster. Orion looked down at Bella again. He kept his hand twisted in her hair and every now and then he was tug on it, to tell her to get a move on. Bella ignored the messages and took her time with it.

She removed her mouth from his cock and stroked it a little more. She placed it back in her mouth and her eyes widened a little. It felt as though it grew. Bella moaned silently and sucked harder and a little faster.

Bella reached up with one hand she raked her short nails down Orion's muscled chest. She had never expected him to look the way he does. She continued sucking. Orion watched as Bella's head bobbed back and forth. It was most arousing to see. His wife no longer did his for him. This was a wonderful treat to have.

Before he could lose control Orion grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her to her feet. She licked her lips and looked at him. She was a little worried she had done something wrong but she quickly learnt she hadn't as Orion pushed her onto the bed and he quickly join her.

He climbed on top of her and passionately kissed her, running his hands through her hair. Bella broke the kiss and looked down slightly. She opened her legs a little wider, to show Orion she was ready.

He got the message and he moved swiftly, thrusting his cock into her body. Bella screamed his name and moaned loudly. She lifted her legs and placed them around Orion and placed her arms around him. She ran her hands through his hair and she moved with him.

She moaned again. No man had filled her like this before. It was the most wonderful feeling she knew yet. Using all her strength Bella managed to roll them over so that she was on top. She smiled wickedly at Orion and she placed her hands flat on his chest.

Orion held onto her hips as she rode him demandingly. He groaned loudly. He could feel the pressure growing in his abdomen. He then moved quickly and swung Bella to the ground. He pushed himself into her; impaling himself upon her.

Bella screamed. The healthy sound of skin smacking against skin, the smell of sex and sweat filled the air. The feel of Bella beneath him was incredible. It was beginning to become too much. It didn't take long for Orion to lose control. He exploded inside her body and his world felt like it dissolved into bliss.

He jerked his hips one more time into her body and came, grunting. Bella joined him and she screamed again, calling his name over and over and she held onto him tightly. After another moment Orion collapsed on top of Bella. She smiled and placed her arms around him again and continued to hold onto him.

A tiny beat passed and Orion lifted himself off her. He helped Bella up and they both dressed in silence. Bella looked over a few times but she said nothing. Once finished Bella walked to the bedroom door but she stopped and turned as Orion cleared his throat. She turned to him.

'Thanks for coming over,' he said gently. 'I hope this stays between us.'

'Of course,' said Bella smiling broadly. 'It'll be our private, dirty little secret.'


End file.
